


Want ~ 221B* (A Sherloki Ficlet)

by BlackMorgan



Series: 221B's [16]
Category: Loki (Marvel Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, Dream!Loki, Dream!Sherlock - Freeform, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, SherLoki - Freeform, Sherlock's Kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/pseuds/BlackMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki may not be the god of dreams, but he is not above thieving them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want ~ 221B* (A Sherloki Ficlet)

_Want._ Want is Loki’s domain. Want of a throne. A kingdom. A father’s love. A mother’s magic. A brother who will share his bed. Want of a dream he once stole for his own.

 

_Want_ finds Loki hushed as stone, asleep and sprawled among his books, skin aglow with the tendrils of his sorcery. He smiles in slumber, eyelids fluttering beneath a sweep of lashes, well pleased with his prize. - The pretty dreamer has mind and wit as sharp as Loki’s own. And a clever mouth that begs for better use than anchoring an arrogant tongue. Loki will make him kneel. And then he will make him come. And come…

 

But the thing with dreams, even the stolen ones, well they still belong to the dreamer and all the Jotun magic in the nine realms cannot wield them otherwise. So the clever man, with the pretty mouth and the arrogant tongue dreams words to seduce a god. Dreams Loki to his knees until he is blue with desire, naked and hard and all too eager to take the dreamer in hand and swallow him down as he comes. And comes…

 

_Want_ is as much Sherlock’s dream as Loki’s, and what Sherlock wants are horns of his own. Dream!horns to fuck his dream thief, and reduce this brazen god to begging.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> _*A 221B is a fic that consists of exactly two hundred and twenty one words, the last word beginning with a "b." The name refers to the flat shared by Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, at the address 221B Baker Street, in London._


End file.
